Charmingly High School
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all in high school together for the first and only year. What will happen when they get their powers? Who will ask Piper to the Cupids Ball? Who will get the question? Who has a little more than just a friend around? R&R!
1. The First Day

Ch. 1: The First Day

"Bout time you showed up!" Phoebe said playfully as Piper entered the kitchen.

Piper moaned lightly as she sat down between Phoebe and Paige at the kitchen table. "I didn't get one wink of sleep last night. I might have to start taking some pills or something."

"Or I could just make you one of our famous Halliwell remedies!" Grams said cheerfully as she placed a plate of toast infront of her grandchildren. Piper and Phoebe each took a piece, but Paige stood from the table with an empty cereal bowl.

Each girls traded looks at the mention of the Halliwell "remedies". They all knew Grams was talking about potions, and the thought of taking another one of Grams potions for any reasons brought chills. It had only been a year ago that the four sisters, Prue being included, had found out that they were the next generation in a long line of powerful witches. It hadn't been the most believable thing to hear, and it was even harder to accept, but they'd all seen Grams use magic since and they'd all grown used to it- mostly.

"Better hurry up and eat girls!" Grams said. "You don't want to be late for your first day!"

"Oh no, wouldn't want that..." Paige mumbled sarcastically as she placed her bowl in the sink. She wasn't as thrilled to be a freshman as Phoebe was to be a sophomore, or Piper to be a senior. Well, actually, Piper didn't really even care.

But this was the first, and only, year that the three youngest Halliwell sisters would all be in high school together at the same time, so they were all somewhat excited about that.

Piper checked her watch: 7:55. "Alright, anyone who wants a ride better be ready in about...now." And she stood up from the table, pulled her bag over her shoulder, and headed for the front door.

Phoebe looked her older sister over as she and Paige grabbed their own bags. "Um, Piper, did you grab the wrong outfit this morning?"

Piper stopped, turned around, looked at her sister, then to her cloths, then to her sister again. "Nope."

"So _that's_ what you're going to where on your first day back?" Phoebe said. "And to your senior year?"

Piper nodded. "I've always dressed like this and I'm not about to change just because it's the first day to my last year in high school." And with that she headed to the door again.

_You're just making it harder for me to get you a date to homecoming though, _she said silently to her sister. But she just shrugged and ran up to Piper and took her arm with hers in that friendly sister way. Then she stopped, her body feeling overwhelmed. Images started to flash through her head. She saw herself and Piper walking out of the school and over her own shoulder she saw the captain of the football team, Leo Wyatt, looking their way as they talked. Then she was seeing him and a friend talking. "I don't know what it is about Piper that makes me feel so…alive."

Then the images stopped and she was back in the manor living room.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Piper asked.

Phoebe ignored her for a moment. "Grams!"

Grams emerged from the kitchen, looking ready for battle. "What? What happened?"

Phoebe sat down, dizzy. "I…I'm not sure. I touched Piper and I started to see things, in my head. It was all so strange. It was me and Piper and we were wearing the same clothes as we are now and…I don't know."

Grams smiled. "Oh, honey, you got your power!"

Paige looked astounded. "What? Why don't we get powers?"

Grams smiled. "Actually, if Phoebe has her powers then you two should be getting yours pretty soon as well."

Piper shook her head. "Oh, great; like I need anything more to deal with right now!"

Grams smiled. "It's like I've told you. Being a witch is part of who you are!"

Phoebe nodded. "Is it supposed to make you fell like you're gonna hurl?"

Grams laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Your power, Phoebe, is premonition; or to see the future."

"So what did you see when you touched me?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked to her sister and smiled. "You'll find out!" Then she ran out the door. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Her two sisters had no time to question her further so they left and were off to high school.

----

Ok, what did you think? I know, very short and not too exciting, but I assure you that the chapters will get longer and more exciting. I'll update asap, but I'm grounded from the internet right now as it is and it isn't very easy to sneak on, hehe. Well, R&R please :


	2. Flirting with the Quarterback

Ok, so I've decided to start putting two chapters into one because they're so short.  
Oh, and just so you know, the are the ages I'm going to use:

Andy 22  
Prue 21  
Piper 17 (almost 18)  
Leo 18  
Phoebe 16  
Paige 14 (almost 15)  
Glen 15  
Cole 18

These might be a little wacky, I'm not sure, but whatever.

-------------

Ch. 2: Flirting with the Quarterback

"Good morning!" The principles voice echoed over the load speakers. "And welcome to the first day of what I know will be a wonderful year!"

Piper kept on sketching as she heard someone whisper, "Oh, give me a break."

Then she felt a tap on the shoulder and heard a strong voice ask, "Where'd you learn to draw? That's a really good assistant principle."

She turned away from her caricature of Ms. Summer and was a little surprised to see big time jock Leo Wyatt smiling at her.

"I've always loved to draw," she said, "I guess I sort of taught myself."

Leo nodded and smiled. "It's really good."

Piper smiled. "Thanks,"

"I see you share the same dislike for Ms. Summer as I do?" He asked happily.

Piper nodded. "She refused the art club a bigger budget."

Leo chuckled. "You're an artsy girl, huh?"

Piper nodded bashfully. "Since I could hold a crayon."

Leo chuckled again and the bell rang. "I'll see ya?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

As Leo got up her accidentally dropped his binder. Piper gasped and instantly held out her hands to try and catch it, but it stopped in mid air.

She gasped again. "Oh my god. Do you see that?" she asked Leo.

But he didn't move. He just stood there, half way out of his seat. Piper looked around the classroom and saw everyone else was the same way. Everyone was stopped in time except for her. Even the clock had stopped ticking.

Piper's mouth opened slowly. "Wow…"

But then everyone started to move in slow motion and after a few seconds was moving at full speed again. The binder fell to the ground.

Leo smiled. "Oops."

He and Piper both bent down to get and as they both took hold of it their hands brushed.

Leo turned a light red and Piper guessed she was doing the same.

Leo took his book, smiled, and said, "Well, I gotta go. See you soon?"

Piper nodded, still blushing. "Yeah…"

Ch. 3: Match-Maker Phoebe

"Hey, Lollypop!"

Paige shoved another book in her locker and turned around at the voice of her friend, Kiri.

She smiled and waved. "Hey, Peanut butter Cup!"

Kiri hugged her. "Oh, Paige, how are you? I haven't heard from you all summer!"

Paige smiled. "Well, I didn't know where to contact you."

Kiri nodded. "Yeah, my parents took me on a surprise trip to Italy! I guess I was just got so busy-"

"You forgot your best friend," Paige finished jokingly.

"No!" Kiri protested, also jokingly. "I just never got the chance to call because…I met this guy."

Paige gasped. "No way! Who was he? Was he hot? You didn't let him get too far, did you?"

But Kiri stopped moving. In fact, everyone stopped moving.

Paige squinted in confusing. "Kiri?"

Suddenly Piper jumped in front of her.

Paige jumped in shock. "Piper! What the hell did you do that for?"

Piper grinned. "Isn't it awesome?" she exclaimed. "I can freeze time!"

Paige gasped. "What? No fair! I'm the only one who DOESN'T have a power!"

Piper smirked. "Who says you don't?"

Paige squinted. "What are you talking about?"

Piper smiled wider. "Well, Grams always said that since there were four of us there'd be a double power. If Phoebe and I got different powers, and Prue already got her power of telekinesis a few months ago; you must have one of these powers."

Paige nodded. "But who says I've got it now?"

Piper smiled and Phoebe jumped out from behind her.

Phoebe grinned. "I do! I got another premonition of Piper using her powers and then you using yours!"

Paige grinned. "When do I use them?"

Phoebe pointed to an electric pencil sharpener in Paige's locker. "Hold out you hand and say 'electric pencil sharpener'."

Paige looked confused but turned, held out her hand, and said, "Electric Pencil Sharpener!"

Suddenly a bunch blue a balls surrounded the pencil sharpener; it disappeared, and reappeared in Paige's hands in another swirl of blue lights.

Paige dropped it instantly in shock. "What…what was…what was that?"

Her sisters grinned and Phoebe said, "Well, after my premonition, I figured since you're half whitelighter that your power, telekinesis, would work differently. Hence the orb telekinesis or teleorbing."

Paige nodded. "Okay, that didn't make a lot of sense at the moment but I'll take it!"

Piper nodded. "Now, we have to go. My freeze is gonna wear off any minute."

And with that Paige's sisters disappeared in the directions they had come and, when time unfroze, Paige went about her business; all the while thinking about when she could next use her power.  
-----------  
Phoebe turned the knob of her lock for the final time and opened her locker. She grabbed her books, stuffed them in her bag, and headed off to her older sister's locker. Paige had meet up with her in between sixth and seventh period and told her she'd catch a ride with Kiri. Phoebe said she'd tell Piper, thinking to herself 'Just like in my premonition'. She was beginning to think that being a witch wouldn't be so bad.

"Uh, Phoebe, right?"

Phoebe turned on her heel at the voice and smiled when she saw Leo Wyatt smiling nervously at her. "Hello, Leo. Yeah, I'm Phoebe."

Leo smiled a little more. "Yeah, I know your sister-"

"Piper," Phoebe finished. "Yeah, I know."

Leo looked a little confused. "How?"

Phoebe smiled. "Piper couldn't stop talking about you."

Leo blushed a deep crimson red. "Really?"

Phoebe nodded; she loved knowing things that others didn't. "So, did you want something?"

Leo nodded slightly. "Uh, yeah…do you know who…Piper's boyfriend is?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope, she's single."

Leo smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Phoebe smiled and nodded. "No prob."

After a few moments later Phoebe was at Piper's locker where her older sister was just finishing packing her bag.

Piper groaned as she hauled her bag onto her shoulder. "With all the homework now a days it's no wonder more and more kids are skipping."

Phoebe nodded. "NOW you're starting to get me!"

Piper giggle. "Ha, ha, ha; very funny! I just wish that I could have less homework so I could have more time to get my portfolio together. I have to have it done by the end of the year ya know; otherwise I won't get in to a good college."

Phoebe nodded understandingly. "Yeah, but maybe you should focus on _other_ things; if you catch my drift."

Piper nodded and then shook her head. "No; I have no idea what your drift is."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head, mumbling, "Will my sister ever learn?"

"What was that?" Piper asked casually, not hearing the mumble clearly.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing sis." Then they exited the building and instantly remembered her premonition. "Piper, look over my shoulder. Do you see Leo sitting on the edge of a stone wall with his friend?"

Piper looked and smiled when she saw Leo. "Yeah, he is."

Piper waved so Phoebe turned and saw Leo waving back happily. Phoebe suddenly had an idea. "Um, Piper, I forgot one of my books in my locker. Could you just bring the car around while I go get it?"

Piper nodded, still staring in Leo's direction but slowly making her way to the car. "Yeah…sure." Then she turned and headed off, looking over her shoulder every few steps.

When she was out of sight, Phoebe put the plan into action. She casually strolled over and approached Leo. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to her. "So, Leo…you know who you're asking to the prom yet?"

Leo bit his lip. "Well, I-"

But one of his jock friends, Darren, interrupted him. "Why? Were you gonna ask him?"

All of Leo's friends started laughing and Leo look embarrassed that they were being such jackasses.

But Phoebe stood up for herself. "So, Darren; did you make another peep hole between the locker rooms this year? I remember when you did last year and I just thought I'd let you know it worked both ways zit butt!"

Darren looked shocked, but tried to recover when all his friends, including Leo, began to laugh. "It's… it's not true! She's lying."

But Phoebe kept going. "I heard you used to use a sharpie to make little sailboats and fishys out of them!"

His friends laughed harder, so Darren just stormed away.

Phoebe got all her giggles out and then continued. "So, what was your answer Leo?"

Leo just kind of stared at his feet. "I've got an idea."

Phoebe nodded and then leaned close so that only Leo could hear. "FYI, Piper was planning on staying in that night, but that's only because she doesn't think anyone will ask her to the dance. If you're gonna make a move, here she comes." Phoebe pointed over her shoulder as her older sisters car came around the corner.

Leo stared at the car for a moment as it came to a stop.

Phoebe smiled. "You can just tell Piper I'm still getting that book I forgot and…I'll be out in about five minutes." She winked at Leo devilishly and went back inside to watch from a far as Leo approached Piper's Volkswagen.

------

Sooooo? What did you think? One thing I forgot to mention is this is mainly about the Charmed Ones relationships, so not much magic; sorry. But if, _if_, I do a sequel, I plan on sending the girls to Magic School, so of couse there would be some magic there. That's _if_ I do a sequel though. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Cupids Ball

Ch. 4: A call from an older sister

The phone began to ring just as Paige entered the manor. "Grams, could you get that?"

No answer.

"Grams?" Paige yelled again.

Still no answer.

Paige ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Halliwell residence."

"Hey, sweetie, it's me!" Prue's voice echoed from the speaker. "How are you?"

Paige smiled at the sound of her older half sister's voice. "Hey Prue! I'm doing fine. How's college though? Are there lots of parties?"

Prue laughed. "Heck yeah! I can barely study with all the noise. But I've been to a few with Andy."

Paige grinned. "Getting lucky?"

Paige heard Prue gasp. "I don't think I like my little sister asking me about my sex life!" she said sarcastically.

Paige giggled. "I thought that's what sisters were supposed to do."

Prue laughed again. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be me asking you about your love life; not the other way around."

Paige smiled. "Yeah, well, when Piper gets home I'll have her call you. When I told Phoebe I'd catch a ride with Kiri she told me about this great plan of hers to get Piper and Leo together based on a premonition."

There was a silence before Prue again spoke. "You guys got your powers too!"

Paige jumped at the burst and laughed. "Yep, we sure did."

Prue sounded very interested. "Okay, well tell me! Who got what?"

Paige smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "Well, Phoebe was the first one and she got premonitions. Piper was the second one and she got temporal status, the power to freeze time. I was last, as the baby sister, and I got a special power; teleorbing."

She heard the confusion in Prue's voice when she said, "Tele what?"

Paige sighed. "Well, since I'm part Whitelighter my power of telekinesis works so that I can call out for an object and it will orb to me."

Prue sounded astonished. "Wow…so anyway, tell me about this plan."

At that moment Grams walked through the front door.

"Tell ya later," Paige said. "Right now, talk to Grams." And with that she handed the phone to Grams and headed upstairs to start her mountain high pile of homework.

Ch. 5: Date to the Cupids Ball

"So?" Phoebe questioned as she got in the car.

Piper looked at her. "So what?"

Phoebe grinned. "Don't you 'so what' me! I saw Leo and you flirting!"

Piper reddened. "Well, I don't know about flirting…"

"Ha!" Phoebe laughed. "Yeah right! I saw the goo-goo eyes you made at him and I saw him swaying his butt back and forth! Total flirt motions!"

Piper turned a deeper red. "Hmm…You think?"

Phoebe smiled. "Honey, remember who your talking too?"

Piper laughed, then bit her lip. "Yeah, well maybe…it might explain it."

"Explain what?" Phoebe asked devilishly.

Piper grinned. "Explains why…Leo gave me tickets to the homecoming game Friday."

Phoebe gasped with happiness. "What! Leo asked you to the Cupid's Ball!"

Paige appeared in a swirl of blue lights as Phoebe spoke. She looked really uncomfortable for a second but soon adjusted. "Whoa! That was awesome!"

"Did you just _orb_?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I did!"

"In public?" Piper questioned in a concerned tone.

Paige squinted. "Uh…yeah. But, it wasn't completely on purpose. I just thought it'd make sense that I could orb if I could teleorb."

Phoebe nodded and smiled. "Okay, whether she risked exposure or not, she can orb! It's awesome!"

Piper shrugged and smiled. "Okay, good point. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, okay. Now, what's the Cupid's Ball?"

Phoebe smiled.

"It's another name for the homecoming game," Piper said.

Phoebe nodded. "And it's called the Cupid's Ball because if you get asked to the game with someone and you go that means it's your first date of the year. At S.F. High that's a big thing, the first date of the year. You're supposed to go to your senior prom with the person who you went with for the first time."

Paige nodded in awe. "Wow…that's awesome! I wish I could go!"

Piper smiled. "Well who says someone won't ask you?"

Paige sighed. "Are you kidding? I'm the new girl. There's no chance I'm gonna get asked on my freshmen year."

Piper raised and lowered her eyebrows devilishly at Phoebe. "Well, Phoebe did."

Paige shrugged. "Yeah, but Phoebe's the hottest and most popular girl in school. Of course she got asked."

Phoebe smiled. "Why thank you! I am Miss Popular, aren't I?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but you should watch it. I over heard a few girls talking in the bathroom today about tar and feathering you at homecoming."

Phoebe nodded. "I know, I already got the premonition."

Piper nodded. "Ah huh, rub it in."

"Rub what in?" Paige asked.

"That Phoebe gets the cooler power," Piper said.

Phoebe gasped. "Oh, come on! You can stop time! Your power is way cooler!"

Piper shook her head. "How?"

Phoebe leaned over and whispered something into Piper ears.

Piper gasped. "Phoebe! How could you? How could I?" Then she squinted. "Do you think I should?"

Phoebe nodded and grinned.

"Hello?" Paige said in an annoyed tone. "Little sister feeling left out here!"

Piper smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll tell you when you're older."

Paige held up her hand. "Oh no, you're not going to be like Grams telling me I'm too young. Freshmen, remember?"

Phoebe nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but still to young to talk about sophomore and senior level stuff!"

Paige sighed grumpily. "No fair."

Piper giggled. "Ah, don't worry. You can know next year. That's the year the older Halliwell sisters pass their knowledge down to the younger ones."

Phoebe nodded. "I happened to me from Piper and Prue and to Piper from Prue. It'll happen to you too."

Paige nodded. "Ah; but wait, how did Prue get her info?"

Piper smiled. "She got it from older friends and they got it from someone else who got it from somewhere else."

"It just goes on and on really," Phoebe added.

Paige nodded. "Okay, but are you sure you can't pass any of that down now? I've got a phone date later."

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded.

"Okay then, spill it," Piper said. "Who is he, what's his name, grade, old girlfriends, his friends, parents, locker, and anything else Phoebe can think of. Go on, let's have it."

Paige looked shocked. "What? Why?"

Phoebe shook her head. "It's the rules of sisterhood. We watch out for the younger ones. Prue watches out for all three of us, Piper for the two of us, and me for you."

Paige squinted. "Who do I look after?"

"You don't," Phoebe said. "You just feed off the tiny morsels of our love life that we happen to throw your way."

Paige gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, ha. Are all sophomores this mean?"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, don't hate me because I'm popular!" she said in a dramatic voice.

Piper laughed. "Well why not? Half of the female student body does."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Phoebe said sarcastically. Then she gasped. "Hey, you never told me if you accepted," she said to Piper.

"Accepted what?" said Paige, turning to Piper and looking as though she was hungry for one of those tiny morsels of love life.

Piper smiled a little but didn't say anything.

"Piper, spill it!" Paige said.

"Yep, spill Piper!" Phoebe joined in. "Don't make me have to get a premonition for the answer!"

Piper gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Phoebe grinned. "You sure you believe that?"

"Come on, Piper!" Paige begged.

Piper sighed. "Leo asked me to the Cupid Ball and…I said…yes."

Phoebe and Paige jumped up and down in the car, screeching with happiness.

--------

Sooooo? Good? Bad? Iffy? This story lives off your reviews! If you don't review, it dies! So review! Please? You know you want to. Tell you what, if you review, I'll give each of you a shiny new nickle! That right, _shiny_ new nickle! You know you want the shiny! All you have to do is push the little button and review : And remember, _shiny._


	4. More than Best Friends

Ch. 6: More than Best Friends

At six o'clock the phone's ring echoes through the Halliwell manor.

Grams wipes off her hands from baking cookies and throws the towel to the island. She makes her way past the backpacks and school books that litter the arch connecting the kitchen to the dinning room and reaches for the portable phone, which rests on the dinning room table.

Just then Paige thunders down the stairs and cuts narrowly in front of Grams to grab the phone. "Hello, Halliwell residence?"

Grams stared at her granddaughter, looking confused, then just went into the kitchen and continued cooking.

On the phone Paige hears a deep voice. "Hello, I'm looking for Paige? Tell her it's Glen."

Paige smiled. "Hey Glen, this is Paige."

She heard him chuckle. "I know, just…trying to be polite, I guess. First impressions."

Paige's heart stopped. _First impressions? He's trying to make a good first impression on me? _

Paige chuckled. "Um, Glen, this is more like the two billionth impression. I've known you since the seventh grade."

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah, but," Glen said, pausing for second, "this is the first impression I'm trying to make on you now; when I'm about to ask you out for the first time."

Paige's heart stopped again. Could this really be happening? "W-what?"

"I've had a major crush on you since the fifth grade, and when you started to notice me in the seventh grade I fell in love," Glen said. "Paige, will you go to the Cupids Ball with me?"

Paige nearly dropped the phone. She couldn't find any words to say so she just opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Paige, are you still there?" Glen asked nervously.

Paige made an 'um hum' sound into the phone because she still couldn't seem to find any words to say.

"So…how 'bout it then?" he said. "Am I cool enough to be your date?"

Paige grinned and gave a small chuckle. "You're more than cool enough. You'd be cool enough if you were asking me to go to the dance of the wolves in Alaska. Of course I'll go to the Cupids Ball with you! I'll see you at school tomorrow and when you pick me up Friday." And she hung up because she was too excited already to talk anymore with her dream guy.

Ch. 7: Snooping Sisters

"So Phoebe," Piper said as she happily skipped into her sister's room. "Who arth thow going to the ball with this Friday?"

Phoebe smiled. "I goeth with Coleth!"

Piper made a suspicious look. "Cole huh? Isn't he a bit…irresponsible?"

Phoebe nodded a little. "He _was_. But over the summer Cole got counseling and stuff and now he's _not_ a delinquent. He doesn't shoplift or skip school or get detention anymore. Nothing."

Piper nodded a little. "Not bad for an ex-demon."

Phoebe smiled. "High hopes bring good results."

"I guess," Piper considered.

The phone began to ring and Paige speed past the doorway, screaming, "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!"

Piper looked at Phoebe and Phoebe looked at Piper and the both of them jumped up and ran after their sister.

The two older Halliwells stopped at the bottom of the stairs and peered around the corner to see their younger sister talking on the phone. They listened intently.

Paige smiles. "Hey Glen, this is Paige."

Phoebe looked at her older sister. "Who's Glen?"

Piper looked at her sister like she'd look at Jessica Simpson. "You're kidding, right?"

Phoebe shook her head, looking blonder than ever. "No, seriously; who's Glen?"

Piper had to restrain ever muscle in her body to resist the urge to slap her sister over the head. "He's Paige best guy friend, you blonde-heart!"

Then they heard Paige talking again. "Of course I'll go to the Cupids Ball with you!"

Phoebe stumbled forward a little in shock, but Piper grabbed her by the blouse and pulled her back, as not to blow their eavesdropping cover.

Paige grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow at school and when you pick me up Friday."

Phoebe and Piper stared at each other for a few moments.

"Call Prue?" Phoebe said.

"Call Prue." Piper said.

----------

Soooooo? Is it getting better? Worse? Just as good? Let me know what you think!


	5. Catching up with Cole

Ch. 8: Dating the Quarterback

Piper threw a few books into her locker and grabbed her sketch book. She slammed her locker shut and sighed heavily. Leo had called the night before, shortly after she'd talked to Prue, and asked her out to dinner. He'd also asked her to bring some of her work in to school so he could see just how good she was.

"Hey hun," Phoebe said as she exited from the ladies room near to Piper's locker. "Off to meet your beau?"

Piper blushed. "He's not by 'beau' yet. He only asked me out."

Phoebe shook her head. "Piper, when are you going to accept the fact that he really likes you? You keep trying to find reasons as to why he would ask you out, trying to avoid the fact that he really does like you. Why?"

Piper sighed. "I don't know. Guys have just…never noticed me. And to have a guy like Leo…actually be interested in me…I just don't know how to react. I don't feel good enough to be his girl. I'm not as beautiful as he thinks I am and I'm afraid he'll realize that and…I just don't wanna get hurt."

Phoebe looked really touched and she hugged her sister right there in the hallway, holding back tears. "Oh honey! You are beautiful, you are! You are so beautiful outside _and_ in! You're talented and honest and caring and, and- You're just such a wonderful person! And any guy who can't see that will never have the perfect girl."

Piper leaned into her sister's shoulder.

"You're not the only one who thinks so Phoebe."

The two sisters turned and saw Leo staring at Piper with moist eyes.

"Piper," he said, "I've liked you for years. I know that you can't see a guy actually caring for you as much as I do. But…I do, Piper. I really like you and I wanna get to know you and be close to you. I've never known a more beautiful person."

Piper's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Thank you…"

Leo smiled and took her in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "Listen, I know it's not something you'd do, but you wanna skip and go see movie or something? I don't want to wait to get to know you."

Piper smiled and looked up, looking as though she were trying to think. "Ok."

Ch. 9: Catching Cole up

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned around and saw Cole smiling at her.

She grinned. "Hey stranger!" She threw herself into his arms and gave him a short, but sweet, kiss. "When'd you get back from Columbia?"

"Just last night, around five," he said smiling. "So how was your summer?"

Phoebe smiled and kissed his nose. "It was very nice, thank you. First we went with Piper to Italy; you know how she loves art. Then we went to an island in the Bahamas for about a week and after that it was a really lazy summer; we basically just sat around the house all day."

Cole smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Phoebe gave him a few pecks on his Adams Apple, still wrapped in Cole's arms even though they were in the middle of the hallway and could very easily get detention for public displays of affection. "So how was Columbia? How's your dad's foreign lady friend?" She said her last scentence with a mischievous grin.

Cole smiled. "She's fine, thank you. She's actually a pretty fun lady. There was only one surprise when we got there; she has a son my age."

Phoebe gasped, in a happy surprised way. "She does? Wow, that's amazing! What's his name, what's he like?"

Cole sighed, still smiling, as though he had not been breathing. "His name is Miguel and he's…a five year old trapped in the body of a sixteen year old."

Phoebe giggled. "So basically he's your twin."

Cole nodded. "Yep!"

Phoebe smiled even wider. "Well good. Anyways, I have a lot to tell you; you missed an awful lot over the past first week of school."

Cole got a look on his face, one that said he was hungry for the gossip only a woman could provide. "Tell me."

Phoebe nodded and began to go down her list. "First, my sisters and I got our powers-"

"What?" Cole exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

Phoebe grinned and kissed him as a sign for silence and that she'd answer questions when she was done. "Then Piper got asked to the Cupids Ball by none other than…Leo Wyatt!"

Cole gasped, but kept quiet.

"Then Paige got asked out by the best guy friend I never knew she had," Phoebe continued. "I think his name was Glen. Plus, as I have just been informed by Grams, over the break we have next month my sisters and I get to go visit a school where magic is taught instead of math and science and all the other cow dung they call lessons!"

Cole hugged her until she had to step on Cole's toes as a sign she couldn't breathe.

"What's this school of magic called?" Cole asked.

Phoebe gave a small chuckle and said, "They call it Magic School."

Cole nodded and chuckled to. "It's so original! Brilliant!"

Phoebe continued. "We get to go there because all witches go sometime during there normal schooling years. All four of us are going, my sisters and I, because we all just received our powers. We even have the choice of quitting our normal school careers and attending magic school full time, like regular witches, though I doubt Prue or Piper will do that."

"Will you attend that school?" Cole asked. "Full time, I mean."

Phoebe looked unsure. "I don't know. I don't want to leave you."

Cole looked at her reassuringly. "Phoebe, don't worry about me! I want what's best for you! If you want to go or not, that's what I'm asking."

Phoebe stared at him lovingly. "Yeah, I kind of do want to go."

Cole smiled. "Then I say go for it. But, in the mean time, will you be my date to the Cupids Ball?"

Phoebe smiled and kissed him. "I will Mr. Turner."

"Well, Mr. Turner and Miss Halliwell," said a cold voice, "I suggest you get to class."

They didn't have to look to know it was their evil vice principle. They shared a short peck of a kiss and both hurried off.

-------

there you go Cole fans! As always, R&R and let me know :


	6. First Date with the Best Friend

Ch. 10: First Date with the Best Friend

"Lipstick!" Paige called out. Instantly a lipstick tube on her dresser was surrounded by orbs and reappeared in orbs in her hand. "Such a nifty little power."

"Doesn't that fall in the personal gain category?" Piper asked as she entered Paige's room.

Paige sighed. "I know, I know, but I'm really late for my date with Glen! I don't think that orbing a lipstick tube to my hand is going to come back and bite me in the ass."

Piper shrugged. "Ya never know."

"So, how was your skip with Leo?" Paige said devilishly.

Piper grinned. "It was…amazing. He took me out to lunch at a fancy but not to fancy restaurant. Then we went and saw, to my surprise, a chick flick. After that…"

Paige dropped her lipstick tube when Piper went red in the face.

"Oh my god…Piper!" Paige exclaimed happily. "How far did you let him get?"

Piper held back a smile. "Sorry, that's on I need to know basis."

"Yeah, well I need to know!" Paige protested, begging for more info.

Piper shook her head. "He didn't get very far. Now the only reason I'm telling you this is because you and Phoebe aren't aloud to go any further than I have. It's another one of our nifty sister rules. So don't do anything I wouldn't."

Paige looked playfully offended. "Of course not. But, seriously, it's our first date; I won't let him go so far a kiss goodnight and maybe, just maybe, a little making out during the movie."

Piper laughed, looking playfully disgusted. "Well don't share!"

Paige smiled and gave her sister a hug. "I gotta go. Tell Pheebs I said bye."

"See ya," Piper called over her shoulder.

Ch. 11: Cupids Ball

The night was the second Friday of the school year and the Cupids Ball. Piper and Paige were quite nervous, it being there first time to the game and all. Phoebe, however, looked completely calm as she and her sisters helped each other get ready.

"Don't worry," Phoebe said reassuringly to each of her sisters. "You guys'll do fine."

Piper looked more nervous than Paige. "But Leo's going to be in the game. What do I do? I don't know how to support him or cheer properly. I didn't even make 'Go Leo' signs!"

Phoebe took her sister by the shoulders. "You don't need signs. All you need to do when Leo is about to leave you at the entrance of the locker room to change is kiss him and say 'Score a touchdown for me' and he'll do great. And every time our team scores you say "Go S.F. Snakes" a few times. And, finally, if Leo makes a touch down you say 'That's my boyfriend!' really loudly."

"I can't do that!" Piper protested to the last part. "Every girl within hearing distance will mob me. Do you know how many girls would trade their souls to the vice principle to date Leo?"

Phoebe nodded. "True, but you can just freeze them."

Piper shook her head. "My powers aren't developed enough to freeze six hundred students. I can't just freeze ten; everyone next to them will notice."

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, would you stop worrying? No one can touch you while you're at the game. You're bringing Jasmine and there are too many other witnesses who _are _on your side. Plus, I'll be just a few seats down with Cole."

Piper nodded though she didn't look entirely convinced.

Then Phoebe turned to Paige. "Okay, you need any pre-date prepping?"

Paige shook her head. "No, I'm good…I think."

Phoebe nodded happily. "Good. So, Leo should be here any second and Glen won't be far behind," she said, checking her watch, "and Cole will be here in about twenty minutes…so good bye, my sisters, and good luck!"

She gave her sisters each a kiss as they hurried out of the bathroom and then went back to tending to her own hair.

-------

Ok, uber short, I know, but I don't guess my other chapters are very long anyways. So what did you think? Good? Need improvment? R&R!


	7. The Game, The End

Ch. 12: Plenty of Nerves to spare

Glen and Leo looked at each other and nodded then walked up the stairs together to the Halliwell Manor. They knocked on the door at the same time and waited a few moments before the door was swung open by Penny Halliwell, the Halliwell sisters' grandmother.

"Well hello boys!" Penny exclaimed happily and pulled then inside by their sleeves. "Ah, so Leo; ready for the big game?"

Leo nodded a little and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I'll have Piper cheering me on, won't I?"

Grams grinned. "Undoubtedly."

Grams turned to Glen. "So, Glen, are you talking Paige out to a movie or to the game?"

"She didn't tell you?" Glen said. "I'm taking her to the game."

Grams smiled. "Oh, good! I hoped you would. No offense, just didn't want you two to be alone together to soon." _Because I haven't had the chance to get you alone and slip you a truth potion yet, _she added silently.

Glen smiled. "Don't worry; we plan on taking it as it comes. We don't want to rush into anything."

Grams looked relieved. "Oh that is so good to know!" _Too bad it's probably a lie...you better keep away from Paige's-_

But Grams's thoughts were interrupted when Leo said, "So…the girls ready?"

"Oh yes!" Grams said, laughing. "I almost forgot! Girls!"

"Coming Grams!" they heard Piper yell.

"Yea, be right there!" Paige yelled as well, "just getting our bags!"

A few moments later the two girls came down the stairs together.

Piper was wearing black jeans and a blue, sleeveless top and brown boots. Her face was glowing and she wore small, fake diamond earrings with her hair let down and combed back so it flowed gently as she walked.

Paige was wearing a green top and a brown jacket with blue jeans and black, pointed boots. Her red hair was styled straight and her dark red lipstick stood out on her naturally pale face.

"Wow," Leo said.

"You guys look…" Glen said.

"Beautiful!" Grams finished for them. "Oh girls, you look beautiful!" _Don't think I don't know what's going through your heads! _she thought towards Glen and Leo. _You two are walking, talking hormones!_

"Thanks Grams," Paige said.

"Yea, and thank you," Piper said to both the guys.

They both smiled but said nothing because both were still shocked at the appearance of their dates.

The door bell rang and the figure of Cole could be made out through the stain glass windows.

Piper was the first to the door so she opened it, "Hello Cole!"

"Piper," Cole said with a smile. "So, is Phoebe ready yet?"

"I'm not sure," Piper said as Cole came in.

"I'll go check," Paige said, climbing the stairs. When she reached the top she called down the hall, "Pheebs?"

Paige found her sister in the bathroom, taking out the last curler. "Hey, Cole's here."

Phoebe grinned, putting all of her hair supplies back in their places. "Perfect timing."

Once the two were back downstairs Cole dropped the flowers he was holding when he saw Phoebe. "You…look…amazing."

He was right. Phoebe was wearing a dark blue miniskirt and a shoulder less, but with sleeves, purple top. Her hair was curly and pulled into a ponytail and she wore strap-up sandals. She was, though Grams wouldn't hesitate to vanquish anyone who said it, drop-dead sexy.

Phoebe blushed a deep red, but didn't say anything; she wasn't one to aruge with compliments.

There was a slight akward silence as the boys stood, starring at their dates, before Leo stepped forward and held his hand out to Piper. She giggled and took it happily and as he led her out the door she turned her head and waved goodbye to her sisters and grandmother.

Cole was next to speak. "Uhm, I think we should be going too," he said quietly to Phoebe, holding out his arm. She took his with hers and they both walked out.

Finally there was Glen and Paige. Glen was standing there, a light layer of sweet on his forehead, and gulping a little. Paige was twirling the edge of her jacket, not sure what to do. Finally, Grams huffed, grabbed Glen's and Paige's arms, linked them, and walked them to the door. "Have a good time kids! Be home by ten!" _And remember to keep those pants on!_ she demanded silently. And then she used her telekinesis to close the door.

Ch. 13: _The_ game

Piper signed nervously. She couldn't help it. Phoebe had told her she would be fine, but that was Phoebe! How could she know for sure? 'Well, if she'd had a premonition...' No! She couldn't think about that. She just needed to calm down and-

"Piper, are you ok?" Leo asked, taking her hand was they pulled into the high school parking lot.

Piper gulped and nodded a little, looking at their entwined fingers, "Yeah, I'm fine."

But with his free hand, Leo lifted her chin so she was starring into his eyes. "Tell the truth."

She was shocked. How could he be so amazing? How could he sense she was lying, then handle it that way that made her feel like she wasn't even there? How did he know exactly what to say, how to say it, when and where? How could he be so...perfect? "Ok, no, I'm not really ok. I'm really nervous and really scared and I...I just don't know what to do."

Leo smiled. "I want you to be you. I don't want you to be afraid of what other people will say or think; I don't want you to be afraid of doing the wrong thing, because you can't; and I don't want you to be afraid of me, for any reason. Because you know what, Piper? You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And when I'm with you, I don't care what other people say or think and I don't care about anything else I do; all I care about is being with you, near you, just hearing your voice or seeing your smile! Piper, you make my world stop spinning so that all I have to do...is love you." And as if to seal the deal, to make his words a promise, he leans in and capturs Piper's lips with his in a deep, soft, gentle kiss.

And when Piper finally opens her eyes, blinking a few times to make sure it all wasn't just her dream, she smiles and hugs him, whispering, "Score one for me, ok?"

---

"And Leo Wyatt cores yet another touchdown!" the Junior yells into the mike. "Amazing!"

Phoebe and Cole both jump up and scream with enthusiasm, as does just about every living, breathing thing standing in the blechers.

"Alright! Go Leo!" Phoebe shouts.

A few rows up, she hears Piper screaming "Woo-hoo!" She giggles. She's never seen Piper so happy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Cole starring at her. She smiles and laughs, turning to him. "What?"

He smiles but shakes his head. "Nothing."

But Phoebe knows he wants to say something. She just knows Cole like that. And right now she could tell he wanted to say something, but just wasn't saying it because he probably didn't think it was the 'right moment'. "C'mon Cole, what's up?"

He sighed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something Phoebe."

Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. She didn't like the sound of that. "About?"

"About us," he said. "About how I'm looking for a college to attend next year, about what will happen then, and about you'll be graduating next year and about where we'll go from there."

Was he honestly going to break-up with her and the Cupids Ball? No, he wouldn't; would he?

"Phoebe, you said you really wanted to go to that school in Boston, right?" he asked.

She nodded, confused. Where exactly was he going with this now?

"Well, then I'm going to apply there, too," he said. "It has a lot of class I'm interested in taking, and I don't want us to have to go our seperate ways. I just want to be with you, Phoebe. I love you. Will...will you marry me?"

At that moment, the S.F. Snakes scored again, but that wasn't the reason Phoebe screamed "Yes" with joy.

---

"Paige?"

"Yeah, Glen?"

"I'm really glad you came with me tonight."

She turned her attention away from the game and smiled at him. "Yeah, so am I. And I'm really glad you asked me. Honestly, if I'd thought about where I'd be today about a month ago, I know I wouldn't have seen myself here with you. But now that it's all happening, it's hard to think that we were just friends for two years."

Glen pulled her into an embrace and gave her a gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Paige closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, swaying back and forth with him. "Paige...I have to go away over the break next month."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, same with my sisters and I."

"But Paige," he said, "I'm not sure if I'll be coming back or not."

She looked up at him, realizing just how tall he was as she did. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like a test-run thing at this school," he said. "And if I like it...I might stay for the rest of the year, maybe even all of next year."

Paige sighed and nodded, but then smiled. "Even if you do stay, Glen, and I'm here, I'll still be here when you get back. And that's then, not now; not tonight. So lets enjoy now, being here and being together."

Glen smiled and nodded, giving her another soft kiss before Paige leaned back into his chest and continued to sway back and forth with him, dancing with her first boyfriend at the Cupids Ball.

------

Ok, so that's the end! What did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Or more importantly, sequel worthy? YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! please?


End file.
